


Let's remain in this beautiful moment

by remi_mae



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Implied Gou/Chase, Post-Canon, Well Gou having romantic feelings for Chase is all but stated, i don't know how to tag, what are tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_mae/pseuds/remi_mae
Summary: Even though he wants to keep travelling, to try and find some way of reviving Chase, Gou misses his family. He doesn't want to go home for good until he's found a way to bring back his friend, but the birth of his nephew is a pretty good reason to go home for a bit.





	Let's remain in this beautiful moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't really know what this is? I don't hate it though, so hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from Tangram's 陪在你身边 (Stay With You), which is a gorgeous song and everyone should listen to it.

Of all the things for him to be late to, honestly. And it wasn't even his fault! The baby wasn't even due to be born for another week and a half, when Gou would have actually _been_ in Japan. Instead of getting there two days early, having time to deal with jet lag and a little time to catch up with his sister and brother-in-law, Gou was on a plane still, unable to stop bouncing his leg and fidgeting, because he'd had to change his tickets and get on the next flight out.

"Nervous?" Thankfully he hadn't been stuck sitting next to some asshole who would complain or be passive aggressive the entire time, but rather someone who seemed to not care all too much, seeming more amused by Gou's obvious impatience than anything.

"Sort of? Not about flying, I'm used to that." Gou admitted, shrugging a little bit. "I was supposed to go back to Japan in a week and a half, before my older sister was due, but I guess the baby decided to come early." He wouldn't complain about being able to see his nephew sooner, just that he was supposed to be there _before_ Kiriko gave birth. The way things seem to be going, he'd probably get there after the baby was born, which... isn't entirely a bad thing - it meant he wouldn't have to wait - but you know, it wasn't the way it was planned. Kiriko and Shinnosuke are his only family, and he wanted to be there before.

The woman sitting beside him smiles. "Congratulations to your sister then. Her first?" Gou nods.

"Yeah." The woman reaches over to pat his knee, which he's still unable to keep still.

"Labour can take quite a long time. Maybe you'll get there before the baby." Gou smiles a little. He does things quickly, but he still somehow manages to be late a lot of the time, so he doesn't think that will happen. It's fine if he doesn't get there until after Eiji's born, but he'd wanted a couple of days to catch up with his family before, and he says as much.

"I was supposed to be early so we had time to catch up, before neechan and Shin-niisan end up exhausted." He'll try and help, but he's the younger sibling and has never really spent any amount of time around babies, so he has no idea what to do with them. He's certainly excited to be an uncle, but he's also not quite sure what that entails, in a lot of ways.

"You travel a lot?" The woman asks, and Gou nods again.

"I'm a photographer." He tells her, which is certainly not a lie - and he has been doing a lot of one off photography jobs, aside from just taking scenery pictures, which he does simply because he likes to. He has to make money somehow though, in order to keep up the travelling. He's not travelling for the photography but to try and do what he can to revive Chase.

Aside from just wanting to be there when Eiji was born, it's been a while since he was home and he knows his sister and brother-in-law are worried about him. Kiriko keeps trying to convince him to take a longer break, to come home for a couple of weeks at least, if not a few months. Gou doesn't want to though. He can't give up, not yet. Not until he's absolutely certain there's no way to bring Chase back, and even then... he's not sure he'll ever really give up hope that they'll be able to do it.

Not recognizing his feelings for Chase until it was too late is one of his biggest regrets, and if he can rectify it, he will and he won't give up on it.

But that's not something to be thinking about right this second. Right now he's just excited to go back to Japan, see his family and meet his nephew.

Which of course reminds him he's going to have to stop somewhere before he gets to the hospital to buy something for Eiji. It makes him groan a little, because he has no idea what to buy a baby. He knows for a fact that Kiriko and Shinnosuke have enough baby clothes - they'd barely had to buy any because people kept giving them baby clothes. Kiriko complained that Eiji was probably going to outgrow a lot of them too quickly because people kept gifting them newborn sizes. Gou had learned more about baby clothes sizes from Kiriko complaining about it than he had in his entire life.

"I have no idea what to buy babies. What do you buy babies?" He knew he was whining, but the woman next to him didn't seem to mind. He was probably young enough to be her son, which likely had something to do with it - she probably sees him as younger than he is, more like a kid whining and not an adult.

The woman laughs, which causes Gou to pout a little, though he would adamantly deny it. "Stuffed animals are always a safe bet. Or a blanket." She tells him, "What does your sister do?"

"Neechan's a cop. Shin-niisan too." He taps his fingers on his knee, thinking. A stuffed toy that was dressed as a cop, maybe? The woman suggests the same thing, and it makes Gou nod. "Probably that, then. Can't be too hard to find." Hopefully he wouldn't have to go out of his way either. There had to be a toy store or something near the hospital.

He knows Kiriko and Shinnosuke won't care if he brings anything, as long as he shows up (which they know he will) but he certainly feels like he should bring something. He had planned on staying a couple of weeks, and since he's getting there early, he'll probably end up staying a little longer. He knows it's likely he's not going to be around a lot, not until he can bring Chase back, so he wants to make sure Eiji has at least _something_ from him.

While Gou felt like the plane ride had gone on forever, it wasn't a bad trip. The woman sitting next to him had been very kind, and talked to him most of the trip. She gave him some advice on well, babies. Turns out he was actually young enough to be her son, as she said she had a daughter around his age. When he finally left the airport, which also felt like it took forever but was mostly just because he was tired and impatient, he was relieved to know there was in fact a toy store near the hospital, which he stopped at after letting Shinnosuke know he'd be there soon... ish. Depended on traffic really.

He probably looked a bit crazy, sort of rushing into the toy store, asking to be pointed in the direction of the stuffed animals. As it is, the cashier barely blinked, just pointed him towards a part of the store and didn't even question Gou carrying his suitcase with him (he was staying with his family rather than at a hotel, so he'd go drop his stuff off after.)

It, thankfully, doesn't take too long to find a stuffed bear dressed as a police officer, but before he could grab it and go pay for it, something else caught his eye and it took most of his willpower not to immediately start laughing over it.

A teddy bear dressed as Kamen Rider Drive.

Oh man, that was _perfect_.

Detouring from the cop bear to the Drive bear, Gou couldn't help the grin slipping onto his face. Rinna had mentioned, one of the time's he'd been talking to her, that people were making Kamen Rider Drive toys - Mach and Chaser ones too, but to a lesser extent - and the next time Gou had spoken to Shinnosuke after that, he'd brought it up just for his brother-in-law to get embarrassed about it. Gou thought it was hilarious but it had sort of slipped his mind after that, mostly since it wasn't like he spent a lot of time thinking about stuffed animals and since he spent most of his time outside of Japan, it was never going to come up. Actually seeing in the store though, it was perfect - it would probably embarrass Shinnosuke, Kiriko would probably find it kind of amusing and Gou definitely did.

Picking up the bear, Gou paused for a moment, seeing Mach and Chaser bears buried among the other toys on the shelf. He only really needed one for Eiji, though it would be hilarious if the baby liked a Mach toy more than he liked a Drive toy. With another grin, Gou picked up the Mach bear, and then hesitated, looking at the Chaser bear.

... If anyone asked, it was for Eiji. And if, before he got to the hospital, it made its way into his bag, then who was going to know?

When Gou _finally_ made it to the hospital, he would admit he was practically vibrating with anticipation.

At some point after leaving the airport, when he'd texted Shinnosuke and said he'd landed, Kiriko had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Tomari Eiji was a healthy 5 pounds and 7 ounces, Kiriko was tired but doing well, and Shinnosuke had quite obviously been crying, when Gou arrived. Shinnosuke also immediately pulled Gou into a hug when he saw him, and Gou would have teased, but he was quite emotional too and it was only his nephew (and he hadn't even seen the baby yet.)

"Your flight in was good?" Shinnosuke asked, looking at Gou's bags before reaching to take his suitcase, silencing him with a look before he could even try to say he didn't need help with it (he did; it was a big suitcase. He practically lived out of it after all.)

"It was good. Got some advice on what to give baby Eiji too." He lifted the bag from the toy store, holding it behind his back when Shinnosuke tried to sneak a look. "Ah, ah. You'll see it when neechan does. Don't want to ruin the surprise, Shin-niisan." Shinnosuke gave him a look, mumbled a "I'm not even sure I want to know now," but lead him to Kiriko's hospital room.

"They want Kiriko and Eiji to stay over night, so we'll stay a few hours and come back in the morning to get them." Gou nods, trying to hide a yawn. "Okay, maybe we won't stay as long. Let you catch up on sleep first."

Gou opened his mouth to try and argue, but it was cut off by another yawn, and he conceded. He probably needed the sleep. Normally he'd try and sleep on the flight, the other times he was going back and forth from Japan, unless his flight was getting in really late. It was only about five pm though, which wasn't that late. He suspected he'd fall asleep in a few hours though, at the latest. Shinnosuke would almost certainly encourage it.

Shinnosuke entered Kiriko's room first, letting Gou come in before closing the door behind him. Gou smiled at his sister, who gave him a tired smile back.

"Hey, neechan."

"Hey yourself." Shinnosuke joined his wife, sitting on the side of her bed, leaving the chair for Gou to sit in if he wanted to. "Eiji, meet your uncle Gou."

Gou's smile only grew bigger when he got closer to the bed, letting him see the baby.

He'd admit, he'd never really saw the big deal about babies, but hell, if his nephew wasn't the cutest baby he'd ever seen.

"Hi Eiji." His eyes flicked from the baby to his older sister, and then to his brother-in-law, and felt himself sort of... relax. He missed his family more than he cared to admit, sometimes. "I brought a present." He set the bag down on the chair, so he could pull out both of the teddy bears at once, and knew it was definitely the right choice when he presented them, only for Shinnosuke to groan.

"Really Gou, really?" His grin got bigger and he nodded.

"Really. I thought it was perfect. Neechan seems to think so." Kiriko was quite clearly trying to hide a smile, looking at the Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Mach teddy bears. Shinnosuke mumbled something like "betrayal," which made Gou laugh.

"He'll always have his dad and his uncle to watch over him," Kiriko said, and Shinnosuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"... okay, it's nice when you put it that way." He admitted.

"Honestly, I just thought it was funny."

"Of course you did." Shinnosuke shook his head a little, looking fondly at his wife and new son. "It works though... makes it a little less embarrassing too." Gou snickered, trying to hide a yawn from his sister, and failing.

"Gou..." Kiriko started, narrowing her eyes at him a little. "How have you been sleeping?" Gou tried to avoid frowning a little. That was so a trick question, somehow.

"Fine?" He shook his head. "I couldn't sleep on the plane, is all. Normally I do, but I was, I dunno, too excited I guess?" Kiriko didn't look like she quite believed him (and considering he'd mentioned a few times having trouble sleeping, he couldn't entirely blame her.) "Honest, neechan. It's just the time difference and not sleeping on the plane." He put the teddy bears back into the bag, to take back to the house, and sat down the chair, stretching out a little.

Kiriko looked like she wanted to say more, but seemed to let it go, at least for the time being. Gou was sure he'd get a small lecture later, if he gave her any reason to think he hadn't been sleeping well, but he'd deal with that later. For now he was just content to just spend some time with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for the record, when you search "Kamen Rider teddy bear" on google images, the first thing that should come up is a Kamen Rider Ichigo bear, and I imagine the Drive bear looking like that, just... you know, Drive and not Ichigo.


End file.
